


Blizna na moim sercu pochodzi od Ciebie

by RudeSumienie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Ale jednak, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Nie do końca, Pandemic Week, Sad Ending, Self-Mutilation, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tydzień Pandemiczny, no happy ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: W świecie, w  którym,  gdy ktoś cię zrani na twoich przedramionach pojawiają się krwawe linie, każdy ma choć jedną.Tony Stark zawsze był stworzony do wielkich rzeczy. Tony jest wyjątkowy.Tony nie ma już miejsca na żadną kolejną.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Blizna na moim sercu pochodzi od Ciebie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Uh, no dobra. Zdecydowałam się wziąć udział w #tygodniupandemicznym. Pierwszy raz miałam szansę uczestniczyć w czymś takim i stwierdziłam, że to fajna inicjatywa.  
> Zobaczyłam, że mile widziany będzie Angst więc stwierdziłam okej spoko, mam mnóstwo angstu mogłabym krwawić nim prosto z serca i tak powstało to maleństwo.  
> Żeby napisać ostatnią scenę musiałam obejrzeć ją kilka razy, żeby sobie przypomnieć jak wyglądała dokładnie. Potem płakałam przez piętnaście minut no cóż tak ta scena ciągle boli.  
> Zwróćcie uwagę na tagi, poważnie. To nie kończy się dobrze.  
> Dedykuje tą pracę @Annie445, którą mianuję moją oficjalną Alfą ( czyli betą czytelniczą ) wielkie podziękowania dla niej! Wszytkie błędy są moje bo jestem dobra w robieniu ich i ciężko je złapać.  
> No i cóż.  
> Postacie nie są moje wszytkie prawa należą do Marvel Comics.
> 
> Praca dla #pandemicweek  
> Enjoi it!

W świecie, w którym, gdy ktoś cię zrani na twoich przedramionach pojawiają się krwawe linie, każdy ma choć jedną. 

Tony Stark zawsze był stworzony do wielkich rzeczy. Tony jest wyjątkowy. 

Tony nie ma już miejsca na żadną kolejną. 

Tony w zasadzie nie wie, kiedy tak naprawdę dostał pierwszą linię, ma ją, odkąd pamięta. Jak do tej pory jest najgłębsza i poszarpana na brzegach, w całej okazałości prezentują się na jego nadgarstku. Może tylko podejrzewać, że pochodzi od Howarda lub jego matki. Nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, przynajmniej od momentu, w którym dowiedział się czym są krwawe rany. 

Kiedy ktoś zrani kogoś innego tak bardzo, że ta osoba nie może sobie z tym poradzić na jej ciele wykwita nacięcie, które krwawi, rany różnią się w zależności od tego jak wielki był to ból. Potem zasklepia się i zostaje blizna upamiętniająca cierpienie. 

Do pewnego momentu najgłębsza rana Tony’ego krwawiła prawie dwa dni. Pochodziła od Obadiaha. 

Teraz może tylko dziękować, że jedna osoba może zostawić tylko jedną bliznę w innym przypadku byłby całkowicie okaleczony zanim skończył dziesięć lat. 

To nie tak, że Tony zna pochodzenie wszystkich swoich blizn. To się po prostu działo. W pewnym momencie przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Opamiętał się, gdy jego prawa dłoń w całości była pokiereszowana, blizny ćmiły fantomowym bólem utrudniając mu pracę, a druga była do połowy pełna. 

Tony zaczął szukać. Nie był pierwszy. Cała zgraja naukowców głowiła się nad tym przez lata. Jak to możliwe, że rany się pojawiają? Dlaczego każda z nich jest inna? Dlaczego nigdy nie znikają? 

Ale Tony nie szukał odpowiedzi na jak, kto i dlaczego. Chciał wiedzieć co stanie się, jeśli na kolejne zabraknie miejsca. Bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby był jedynym, który jest w takiej sytuacji. To nie jest nagła sprawa blizny są z nimi od zawsze. Najwcześniejsze zapiski dotyczące tej sprawy sięgają starożytnej Grecji. 

Kilka lat zajęło mu szukanie informacji aż całkowicie poddał. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił jego lewa dłoń była prawie pełna, więc Tony zamknął się w warsztacie unikając kontaktu jak tylko mógł. Roboty i sztuczna inteligencja były bezpieczne. Mógł robić z nimi wszystko i nie obawiać się o kolejne rany. Żadna z maszyn nie mogła zostawić go z takim przeszywającym bólem, żeby odbiło się to wyraźnie na jego ciele. Myślał tak do momentu, w którym nie stracił JARVISA. Jego blizna ciągle jątrzy się czerwienią i nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zagoiła. 

Z perspektywy czasu stwierdził, że zaproszenie Avengersów było głupie. To był wręcz fatalny pomysł. Sam nie wie, dlaczego na to wpadł, skoro zostało mu tak mało miejsca. I nie chodziło o budynek. Tam miał go całkiem sporo, praktycznie nieograniczona przestrzeń. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego o swoich przedramionach. Było kwestią czasu zanim go skrzywdzą. 

Miał rację oczywiście, co nie zmienia faktu, że przez długi czas było dobrze. Tak dobrze, że zaczął wierzyć w to, że żadne z nich go nie zrani. Rozczarowanie zawsze jest gorzką pigułką. Tony przypuszcza, że dlatego każda z ich blizn jest taka głęboka. Odrobił swoją lekcję. 

Tony nie wie kto był pierwszy. Pojawiły się w tym samym czasie i są prawie tak samo głębokie. Wie tylko, że blizna Nataszy zdobi jego twarz. Tak cóż, kiedy dowiedział się o jej zdradzie prawa część twarzy rozjątrzyła się palącym bólem. Nie musiał zgadywać i przynajmniej dowiedział się co dzieje się, kiedy zabraknie miejsca na przedramionach. 

A Steve… cóż Steve był najskuteczniejszy. I to nie dlatego, że jego blizna była ostatnia. Jego rana krwawi i jątrzy się do dzisiaj i Tony nie jest w stanie tego powstrzymać. 

A wszystko dlatego, że pozwolił sobie kochać. 

I uwierzył, że ktoś byłby w stanie pokochać jego. 

Kapitan Ameryka był doskonały. Był jego bohaterem, kiedy był dzieckiem i pieprzonym mokrym snem, odkąd stwierdził, że penisy podniecają go równie mocno co cycki. Potem zakochał się w nim bez szaleństwa. Jak mógłby nie? W końcu był idealny. 

Cóż nawet on miał blizny i nie ukrywał tego, wręcz przeciwnie nosił je z dumą zawsze powtarzając, że każda rana jest nauczką na przyszłość. W takim razie Tony czuł się oszukany, kiedy ludzie od dziecka powtarzali mu, że jest geniuszem. Najwyraźniej liczba jego blizn świadczyła o czymś przeciwnym. 

Nigdy mu ich nie pokazał. Steve nigdy nie pytał. 

Tony prawie myślał, że mogą mieć coś więcej. Jego serce puchło na samą myśl, a potem stała się pieprzona Syberia. Steve zostawił mu swoją bliznę prosto na sercu. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Ziejąca czerwona rana w miejscu, w którym idealnie znajduje się serce Tony’ego, która do tej pory potrafiła otworzyć się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie barwiąc jego koszulę szkarłatem. Tony miał wrażenie, że sięga głęboko w jego pierś aż do samego serca. Bo w jaki inny sposób to wciąż mogło tak boleć? 

A potem pojawił się Thanos. 

Wszystko spieprzyło się jeszcze bardziej. Blizna Petera pojawiła się obok tej Steve’a chociaż nigdy nie bolała aż tak mocno. Tony tego nienawidził. Peter zasługiwał na więcej. 

Ściągnęli go z kosmosu, gdzie dali spektakularną plamę a Tony czuł, że nie ma po co wracać. Nie chciał. Nie ma do czego. A wtedy statek dotarł na ziemię i zobaczył Steve’a po raz pierwszy od tamtego czasu. Rana na jego sercu pulsowała bólem nie pozwalając mu się skupić. Jeśli ktoś zauważył te na twarzy, o nic nie pytał. A potem powiedzieli mu, że Bucky zniknął i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Steve’a, żeby wiedzieć, że on też ma ranę na sercu, nawet jeśli na przedramionach ciągle miał sporo miejsca. Może rana Buckiego od początku tam była i dlatego Steve tak często kładł tam rękę, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie widzi. Może być tak, że tylko prawdziwa miłość zostawia te bolesne blizny. Chociaż w jego przypadku to jątrząca się rana. Musiał sprawdzić, czy są źródła mówiące o czymś podobnym. Dali mu wody. Zemdlał. 

Przez pięć lat szukał rozwiązania, robił wszystko, żeby przywrócić zaginionych, w międzyczasie naprawiając całe to gówno z porozumieniami. Ani razu nie widział Rogersa aż do czasu, kiedy przyszedł powiedzieć mu, że mają rozwiązanie. Rany w sercu pulsowały, kiedy nie myśląc rzucił się w ich plan. Chciał złagodzić ból chociaż w jednej bliźnie, chciał przywrócić Petera. 

Budują wehikuł czasu, cofają się i udaje im się zgromadzić wszystkie kamienie. Natasza nie wraca i tym razem jej blizna pulsuje żywym ogniem. Krzywi się, ale nic nie mówi. Nie ma o czym. 

Potem sprawy się pieprzą. Nie zdążyli się nawet nacieszyć spokojem. Ten inny Thanos przybywa a nimi i wydaje się, że nie mają szans. A wtedy patrzy na Strange’a i już wie. Tylko jedna szansa co? Niech tak będzie. 

Zabiera mu kamienie. 

Potem jest ten oślepiający ból. 

Dryfuje w pustce aż czuje jak ktoś go podnosi i z trudem otwiera oczy. 

Pepper. Słodka Pepper. Najlepsza przyjaciółka. 

Ta która jako jedyna nie zostawiła na jego ciele blizny. 

Za nią stoi cała reszta, chociaż nie potrafi rozpoznać ich twarzy. Oczy zachodzą mu mgłą a on po prostu nie może oddychać. 

\- FRIDAY? 

\- Krytyczny poziom parametrów życiowych. 

\- Tony, spójrz na mnie. Nic nam nie będzie - czuje jej dłoń we włosach i chce do niej przylgnąć, rana na sercu ćmi - możesz odpocząć. 

W porządku, skoro Pepper tak mówi, to znaczy, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Odpocznie. 

Tylko chwilę. 

Rana na sercu w końcu przestaje pulsować. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedyś przestanę krzywdzić Tony'ego, obiecuję.


End file.
